las piedras por un destino
by Andorea
Summary: Una nueva lucha para proteger todo lo existente acaba de comenzar, Shirou y cierto peli verde tendran que viajar en el tiempo para poder salvar al universo y a si mismo. yaoi!
1. pureza dividida

_**Hola chico, les tengo un nuevo fic **_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Leven-5 si lo fueran sería una serie yaoi**_

_**Nee a leer. **_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Capitulo uno: Pureza dividida

Hay miles y miles de estrellas en este universo cada una de ellas tiene una misión, cada una logra brillar en que sea un centello, lo hacen…

Las líneas del tiempo son divididas por 24 lo que reflejan las horas y cada línea tiene puntos que la dividen, todo un circuito que el Dios tiempo hizo.

Cada cierto tiempo los planetas se alinean y provoca que este se debilite, las líneas del tiempo se hacen débiles que provoca que sea muy vulnerable.

Sus consecuencias son altas, los planetas dejaran de existir, las estrellas dejaran de brillar, el sol se apagara y todo los habitante en el universo se extinguirá

Si no se consigue un alma pura que establezca el orden, el universo estará perdido sin embargo...

Santuario sagrado de las almas perdidas año 1765

-**Aphrodite, tu ángel de una sola ala, te hemos llamado para que lleves al príncipe de la nieve deberás llevarlo a sacrificio, nacerá en unos minutos más así que Aphrodite no nos defraudes**- dijo una voz grave, que le pertenecía a un Dios.

-**Si mi Dios, no le defraudare**- Dijo un rubio de ojos castaños, era la reencarnación de Aphrodita tal como su ahora nombre les daba una idea, este rubio de larga cabellera acompañada de una tiara de plata junto en el centro un rubí, su tez blanca hacía que sus ojos castaños resaltaran dándole un toque carmín , usaba un antifaz plateado, vestía una bata larga blanca y descalzo la única cosa que acompañaba a sus pies era un brazalete en su tobillo derecho, también llevaba un báculo de plata con el símbolo de la luna.

-**bien cumple tu misión ángel de una sola ala y no nos defraudes**- habló otra voz más fina, al parecer de una mujer, para la mala suerte del rubio solo podía distinguir las siluetas de sus dioses, que en total eran 12.

-**Si con su permiso**- se levantó del suelo, antes estaba arrodillado, se levantó con su cabeza gacha en señal de respeto.

Así fue como fue que la junta se terminó y Aphrodite levantó su cabeza.

-**bien, es hora de retirarse**- fue lo último que dijo Aphrodite antes de que se fuera de ese lugar a paso lento.

Reino de la nieve, Palacio real año 1765

-**Vamos Yuuki, un poco de esfuerzo, puja**- decía una mujer con claro rostro de mujer mayor

-**Señorita Fubuki solo un poco más**- dijo un peli verde, un joven hechicero protector

-**AH ¡YUKITO!-** gritaba desesperada mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo

Solo fueron segundos para que se escuchara el llanto de un niño.

-**mi niño, mi pequeño bebé- **la mujer sonrió agotada, su pequeño hijo, su primer hijo había nacido que ahora estaba en brazos del padre- **mi Shirou que lindo será un buen príncipe lo veo en sus ojos**-

-**es muy lindo señora Fubuki yo lo protegeré a toda costa señorita Fubuki**- le sonrió el peli verde a los reyes.

-**yo no creo eso**- una nueva voz se hacía presente los cuatro de ahí voltearon a ver- **denme ese bebé será la salvación del mundo**.- dijo un rubio de ojos castaños

-**atrás señor Fubuki proteja a su esposa**- dijo el joven peli verde.-

-**luz celestial**- alzó su báculo y alzaba a flote una luz dorado

-**Asteroide destructor**- hizó mención mientras alzaba una mano y provocaba una energía morada de su mano.

El par de energía chocaron a siendo una explosión, haciendo que una oleada de polvo.

**-¿señorita Fubuki esta usted bien?**- volteó el peli verde para ver el estado de la mujer en cama

-**¡MI BEBÉ!- **Gritó la mujer de cabellos de plata el peli verde volteó rápidamente hacía el rubio que ahora traía en brazos al pequeño

-**¡NOOO!-** lanzó ahora un ataque de luz blanca- **¡SEÑOR FUBUKI EVACUEN A TODOS YA!- **todos salieron

-**no me detendrás**- dio de nuevo un ataque, solo que esta vez el ataque no chocó- Ja fallaste-

-**no te apunte a ti**- dijo sonriente el peli verde, el rubio le vio con desconcierto hasta que vio en sus brazos al príncipe brillar.

-**humano al parecer nunca te rendirás- **levantó su báculo para después chocar con el suelo, y lanzar ahora el una fuerza de poder al principito-

-**¿qué rayos?-** dijo el ya al ver como el príncipe se multiplicaba- ¡**lo haz dividido! ¡Maldito!-**

**-No me esperaba esto pero que se le va hacer- **habló el rubio

-**esto no se acaba así ¡agujero cortante!- **formando ahora una luz más blanca y cegando Al presente.

-**TSK-** Susurró el rubio para cerrar los ojos.- **cabeza de medusa- **susurró un hechizo

-**¡AGH!- **gritó el peli verde al ver sus pies como poco a poco se volvían piedra- **je al menos no todo esta perdido-** susurró sonriente

**-¿QUÉ?-** Dijo el rubio al ver como uno de los gemelos (o la mitad) ya no estaba-

**-no lo encontrarás, no en este tiempo- **sonrió, no por ultima vez…quizás. Ahora quedando petrificado en piedra por completo.

-**como usted dijo no todo esta perdido**- se fue el rubio con un peli rosa en brazos, la mitad del príncipe.

En otro lugar 1965

-**¿qué es ese ruido?**- dijo una mujer soñolienta - **¿Un bebé?- **se dijo así misma al escuchar el llanto de un bebé -** ¿quién es tan malo para dejar a un bebé desamparado?**- después encontró a la persona responsable del ruido-** y un bebé lindo, tu tienes rostro de Shirou- **tomó en brazos al pequeño que al instante dejo de llorar- **que lindo eres Shirou- **se lo llevó a su habitación para cobijarle con sus sábanas.- **descansa Shirou-**

**-**_**cuídale bien por favor- **_se escucho una voz detrás del viento.__

Santuario sagrado de las almas perdidas 1765

-**haz fallado una vez más Aphrodite-** habló una sombra, con voz gruesa.

**-no les eh traído las manos vacías-** dijo Aphrodite para levantar al retoño de sus brazos.

-**cuídalo y críalo ángel de una sola ala y cuando cumpla los 16 años busca a su otra mitad- **ahora fue una voz tranquila la que habló

-**yo me encargaré de todo- **habló con cabeza gacha esperando que sus superiores se fueran.-**bien pequeño tu eres el futuro de todo-** lo miró un rato- **eres lindo, pero necesitas un nombre-** le vio a los ojos, a los grandes e inocente ojos gríseos que tenía- **hm… Atsuya será tu nombre- **le dijo al pequeño que solo se limitó a estirar sus brazos y jalarle un mechón de cabello –**crío travieso**- le sonrió a la criatura en sus brazos para después salir.

_**Fin de capitulo uno **_

_**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**_

_**Nee les gustó, espero que si.**_

_**No fue largo pero ni corto, ni se.**_

_**Espero un par de reviews para que me motiven**_

_**Nos leemos pronto ¡sayo!**_


	2. Empiezo de la historia ¿Quién es Fubuki?

Gracias a los que leyeron el fic !

eh aqui la conty

-/-/-/

Capitulo 2. Empiezo de la historia ¿quién es fubuki?

Casa de los Frost 1981

-¡AAAAhhhhh!- grité exasperado, el despertador me había levantado de manera brusca, digamos que ayer no tuve una buena noche, empezado por la gotera de mi habitación que no había dejado de gotear y el gato de la vecina que maullaba, maullaba y maullaba, sin contar el sueño raro que tuve, trataba que mientras me bañaba unas ardillas entraron y empezaron a acosarme pero después llegó un pingüino y se las comió para finalmente vomitarlas eh irse. Después de todo no dormí bien.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shirou!- entró de golpe a mi habitación mi querida madre.

-oh gracias mamá- le daba las gracias al ver "el desayuno especial" que mi madre traía en manos, siempre nos daba a mí y a papá en nuestros cumpleaños o cuando logramos algo importante

-hijo ya son 16 años, ¿no estas feliz?- me dijo mi madre, era realmente hermosa incluso pasando los años parecía de 23 años mientras tenía 48, cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-claro que lo estoy mamá solo que tuve una noche no muy buena- le dije mientras recordaba todo, suspire al hacerlo.

-¡ánimo! Hoy es tu cumpleaños y además iras de ¿paseo escolar no?-me dijo sonriente

-ok mamá- después de eso mi madre me dejó el desayuno en el mueble de mi costado y salió, eran hot- cakes con espuma encima y algo de frutilla.

Después de a ver desayunado (cofcofenmihabitacióncofcof) me di una ducha rápida asi como lo hice me a liste, después de una segunda felicitación de mi madre, mi padre me saludó mientras leía el periódico de todos los días y tomaba café negro.

-Feliz cumple Shirou ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿23? ¿36?- me preguntó de broma mi padre

-¡claro que no!- le dije a mi padre, él es un hombre honesto y apuesto, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos negros empiezo a creer que mis padres son brujos, tienen apariencia de menos edad de la que son.

Me despedí de mis padres y me fui hacia la escuela, no estaba lejos así que no tarde en llegar.

Escuela Preparatoria Raimon

-¡HOLA FROST!- Me saludó mi mejor amigo, Endou Mamoru, ese es su nombre.

-Te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre de pila y que no grites, un día te quedaras afónico –hay a veces que Endou es un poco… ¿Endou?

-NAA YO NO GRITO-

-claro- le dije sarcásticamente

-Nee Frost, feliz cumpleaños no creas que me olvide de ti- Me dijo para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de papel- no sabía que regalarte así que te traje esto- metió su mano a la pequeña y sacó una cadena plateada con un dije de copo de nieve y en lo que era el centro tenía un diamante- feliz cumpleaños Frost.

-oh que lindo detalle Endou- realmente era muy lindo.

-pero dejando eso atrás dime ¿estás listo para ir al museo?-

-claro, al museo de Inazuma es muy genial o eso me han contado-le dije

Nos adentramos más a la escuela para estar en los pasillos internos de esta.

-Frost- escuché una voz más seca a la de Endou volteé y encontré a Shuuya Goenji, me sonrojé un poco, me había enamorado hace algunos años, lo conocí en la escuela y nos volvimos amigos.-Feliz cumpleaños- me extendió una bolsa de regalo de color azul suave, el solo desvió la mirada.

-gracias Goenji- lo tomé con cuidado la bolsa que sin querer roce su mano con la mía, lo ignoré y tomé el presente-

-de nada Frost- me dijo ¿sonrojado?

-¿lo puedo abrir?- le pregunté

-claro, es todo tuyo ahora- me dijo Goenji

Lo abrí con cuidado no se sabía que había adentro, sentí algo frío, era ovalado, lo saqué y era una pequeña cajita plateada, con mi nombre grabado, por curiosidad lo abrí y se escuchó una melodía que bien yo conocía –Riverflows in you de Yurima ¿Cómo lo haz conseguido? – le dije con asombro, realmente era asombroso que lo haya conseguido, era muy limitado encontrarlas-

-es un secreto- me dijo- ah por cierto Yuuka me dijo que te diera esto- sacando una segunda bolsa de regalo solo que ésta color verde.

-oh dile gracias de mi parte- hice lo mismo con el otro, era una bufanda blanca, muy linda.- genial, justo para este frío- me la puse alrededor del cuello- genial-

-la hizo ella misma-me dijo

-Qué lindo de su parte- la miré más a detalle tenía ligeras fallas, pero era muy bonita.

-¡FROST!- Esa voz era inconfundible, la voz del jefe del consejo estudiantil, Kidou Yuuto-

-Hola Kidou-le saludé amablemente

-feliz cumpleaños- me dijo mientras me daba una cajita forrada de morado.

-gracias Kidou no te hubieras molestado- la iba abrir pero sonó el timbre- la guardaré y lo abriré en el camino Kidou –

-no te preocupes, ábrelo cuando puedas-

Los profesores nos dijeron que debíamos formarnos para poder subir a los buses, después de que todos nos colocaran en los buses, a mí me tocó con Endou, que detrás de mi asiento estaba Kidou y Goenji.

Mi lugar estaba para costado de la ventana, miraba el camino, casi no salía si no era por parte de escuela.

-Frost abre el obsequio que te dio Kidou- le hice caso y de mi mochila (que nada más había los regalos que había recibido excepto la bufanda, una botella de agua y un sándwich y un par de bolas de arroz).

Le quité la tapa a la cajita y era una linda pulsera que tenía de dije un lobo.

-Gracias Kidou- me giré y le dije

-de nada Frost- me dijo Kidou

Llegamos al museo me coloqué la pulsera rápidamente y salí del bus con mis otros tres amigos, nos formaron de nueva cuenta y nos metimos adentro del museo.

-wow que genial es- mencionó con emoción Endou

-buenos días a todos, yo soy Kudou y seré su guía- nos dijo a todos un peli morado- empecemos con los fósiles-

Santuario sagrado de las almas perdidas

-Aphrodite ángel de una sola ala, ya llegó el tiempo de que vallas por la mitad del elegido-

-lo sé, con permiso – el chico del báculo se fue.

Otro lugar

-¡ATSUYA!- le grité a mi pequeño ángel, le había criado de la manera más atenta.

-que paso Terumi- me dijo Atsuya que venía agitado y con algunas flores en sus brazos, vestía una túnica blanca.

-me tendré que ir por un tiempo- le dije, noté que sus ojos empezaron a cristalizar

-¿por qué? ¿Me va a dejar solo?- miré que lágrimas empezaron a salir lágrimas, me agache a su altura y le empecé a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Atsuya sabes muy bien que soy débil a tus lágrimas, por favor no lo hagas – Miré que había dejado de llorar.

- ¿Prometes que vas a volver?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos

-claro- le dije sonriente

Me extendió su dedo meñique – si no cumples tu promesa tragarás mil agujas- sellé la promesa cuando junte mi dedo meñique- me darás mi beso de despedida- me preguntó sonrojado

-claro- tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y le besé cuidadosamente los labios, él me abrazó, sentí como algunas gotas de agua caían en mis manos, me separé un poco- ya no llores si- le dije mientras juntaba mi frente con la suya, yo sabía que él no sabía que el beso que le di tenía otro significado y que las personas como él lo tomaban como otro.

-Me voy- termine separándome de él completamente

-espera toma- me dio una de las flores con las que había visto llegar.

-hasta pronto Atsuya- tomé la flor y me despedí de nueva cuenta dándole un beso en la frente.

-adiós Terumi- después de oír su voz me fui.

Museo de Ciencia

-Y estos son algunas esculturas que se encontraron hace un par de años como esta escultura de un guerrero de China.- dijo el señor Kudou. – A continuación esta escultura una de las más antiguas sin embargo la que está en mejor estado, la bautizaron como "Reize"- la figura era de una persona con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, tenía como en su cabello una coleta.-

Sentí un aire frío detrás de mí nuca, me provocó un escalofrío.

-nos volvemos a ver señorito Fubuki- era el sonido del viento que escuché

-¡FROST!- Escuché el gritó de Kidou

-eh ¿mande?- le pregunté, ahí me di cuenta que ya éramos los únicos con Endou y Goenji.-

-estas un poco distraído te quedaste viendo la escultura- me dijo Endou

-ah lo siento- me quedé viendo más a la escultura, esa sonrisa se me hacía familiar.

-¡QUE CARAJO!- gritó Goenji

-¿ah? – volteé donde miraban, la misma escultura empezaba a agrietarse.

Fue en cámara lenta cuando terminó en romperse en miles de pedazos dando ver una figura humana, de carne y hueso.

-ah más vale tarde que nunca eh- dijo un chico peli verde.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con miedo Endou al chico parecía de la misma edad

-eh ¿yo? Ah yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa- después me vio a mí- ¿Señorito Fubuki? Oh SEÑORITO FUBUKI- después se arrodilló delante de mí.

-¿Eh?- dijimos todos ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

no leemos después

chao~!


End file.
